How the World Ends
by Little Miss Novella
Summary: How the World Ends or How Len Gains Special Powers and Fall in Love. After getting attacked by Vandal Savage, Leonard Snart wakes up to find out he has powers. Isn't that great?


**How the World Ends or How Len Gains Special Powers and Fall in Love**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, DC does. This was a response to lj gameofcards prompts where to write an event and theme and I decided tocombine these events and themes. Events: It's revealed the world is going to end & one or more characters wakes up with superpowers. Themes: Love & Victory

* * *

It's revealed that the world is going to end and Leonard Snart has only a few minutes left to say his goodbye to his love ones. He wishes that Barry was here.

Wait. Rewind. This is how the story begins:

It is one of those boring start of a day where Rip Hunter is lecturing the team about something. He's not particularly paying attention because while Rip Hunter thinks he is the team leader, and Ray Palmer wants to think he's the team leader, Leonard knows who really the boss around here is. And generally he ignores what Rip is saying because it is the same variation as his previous lectures.

It's probably because of this that he wasn't really paying attention to Rip and is looking at his cold gun. Although, he did hear something about how Vandal Savage was going to steal a particular object that would give him powers. And the team had to go ahead and steal this object first. At least Mick and his particular skills sets would be useful for this mission. And hopefully, no one, meaning Ray would screw up this mission.

The team ends up heading to Central City in the 1986. He can recall that his sister was probably a few years old and he was in his teen years. Leonard is scratching his wrist, in remembrance of what his father did to him. He doesn't think Barry was born yet. These kinds of thoughts he had to stop. He needed to go ahead and look at the Central City Museum floor plans. Just to make sure that the team had extra ways to get out especially if Vandal Savage tries to hurt them. Not that he likes all the members of the team, but he does have no reason to let anyone die under his command.

Leonard stares at the Central City Museum blueprint. He remembers how his father stated hitting him and his sister after he got out of prison. He had to keep on task and focus on the mission.

It's obvious from the get go that Vandal Savage expected them at this museum. He was shooting his cold gun at Vandal Savage, while Mick was trying to get to the object. The thing is while all the fighting and commotion was happening, he gets hit with some kind of gun (bullet, maybe) that he does not know what kind this is, while he was still aiming and shooting his gun at Vandal Savage.

He wakes up in the med bay. He sees his cold gun is broken. He is not really sure what is really going on other than the fact that his body is in so much pain. He thinks Rip is saying something and hears Gideon's artificial voice answering the question. He feels back to sleep in order to heal himself.

He wakes up and feels cold. This is strange to him. Yeah, he usually wears his parka but that adds mystic to his Captain Cold persona. But he literally feels cold right now. He sees Rip sitting on a chair sleeping. He wonders how many hours he has slept and what the team is going through. He sure knows that not everyone likes him yet, but he has to hope that the team accomplished something today.

He can see Rip trying to get his attention to focus on the light that is directed towards his eyes. Leonard does not want to focus on the light so he keeps thinking about making the room colder. He does not know this yet, but Rip figured out what exactly is wrong with him.

After recovering in the med bay area, he enters in the main conference area, aka, where the team generally sits and listen to Rip Hunter lecture about not destroying the time line. Except Rip asked everyone to leave the room. Sara looked like she wanted to stay and hang around but Rip gave that look to Sara that he will talk to her later.

It still surprises Len that out of all the team members who are close to Rip Hunter, it is Sara Lance. He did not expect this bad ass assassin to actually be able to get close to Rip. Maybe the simple fact is that Len does not trust Rip after he lied to the team in the beginning. Maybe everyone else could forgive Rip for that, but he really could not. Hence, why Len hates the tension that is in the room right now or more like the fact that Rip is staring at him looking like he altered the timeline so much to the worst possible scenario.

Rip waits when he sure that Sara left the room and turns to Len to tell him something.

"You have a gift Leonard Snart. A true gift that will help you become a legend. The team is probably going to have to do some testing and to help you become stronger and able to use this gift, but this can possibly help save the world," Rip begins to tell him.

"What kind of gift?" He asked Rip.

"You can control the cold and no longer need the cold gun to do exactly what you did before. You basically are a meta-human with the powers to get everything around you cold," Rip responded back.

He is not sure how to feel about this gift. On the one hand, he could become a better thief with these powers. On the other hand, he actually joined the team to accomplish more in his life. Maybe, Barry Allen also got to him after the talk about how he is good and not letting the past define who he is anymore.

He decides to train with the team and make sure to get these powers in check. It is not like the world is going to end anytime soon, but Vandal Savage is the worst threat that anyone has ever seen. Also, he does not want Central City to be destroyed even if it is 150 years from now.

He listens to the professor about how to use his powers. Essentially, if he wants to, he could control the cold with his thoughts and he can think of his arm as an extension, like how the cold gun was him. He still wishes he could have the cold gun. This would have been easier for him than to actually be a meta-human. He still wants to know what exactly caused him to become a meta-human, what sort of mystical powers were conjured up to help him become this.

Leonard misses the days when his life was easier. His life has never been truly easier, but the world made so much more sense before all the meta-humans were popping up in Central City or before actually joining this team. He should try and not ponder away the have been and once again focus at hand.

This time the team is going in 1986 but in Soviet Union to figure out the operation that Vandal Savage is working on even though no one on the team actually knows Russian. Rip had a way around that by actually having Gideon produce the solution, inputting in their throats the language skills they needed to produce Russian.

Of course, Ray Palmer is indeed the most annoying team member after hearing his Russian.

This mission is the first time using Leonard Snart as a surprise weapon. He needs to make sure to keep his cool (pun unintended) and observe when the team needs his advantage of making everything cold.

Vandal Savage is once again sprouting his whole nonsense of how he is some kind of God. Leonard wants to laugh at this man. Not because he believes in God, but who would ever want to believe Vandal Savage is a God. Vandal Savage is too arrogant to be a God, and that is where the mistake will happen. One day Vandal Savage will be destroyed.

Leonard is starting to think that Vandal Savage will not be destroyed today but he has faith in his team members that they will all be able to change history. That's something he's counting on.

Problem is that Vandal Savage takes out a weapon. Some kind of weapon that he states that will help destroy the universe. Apparently he has only a few minutes left to say his goodbye to his love ones. He knows Lisa is too little to understand if he came to Central City to say goodbye. And Barry, he wishes Barry was here. It's not like he loves Barry. He just likes the kid. This kid who inspired him to become a better person and the real reason why he joined this team.

He feels a flash coming and he sees all white in the eyes. Maybe this is how the world would end. He regrets not being able to say goodbye to Lisa or seeing Barry's face once again.

He wakes up to find himself in Star Labs. He sees the Flash hanging near the bed.

"I see the world almost ended and that you have powers," he hears Barry telling him. He's too tired and wants to sleep again. But he's grateful that the world didn't end and that he can see Barry one more time before the team leaves to fight Vandal Savage again.

He doesn't know how or why Barry saved him today, but once this mission is over he hopes that he can explore the possibility of dating Barry Allen. He feels Barry's hands clinging into his hand and he's able to fall asleep peacefully even though he's still in pain.

Rip Hunter looks at the window to see Leonard Snart and Barry Allen holding hands and sleeping on the bed in the medical bay at Star Labs. He smiles. At least some events in history won't change and he's hopes to see the Flash help out again. And that those two will fall in love like the history books said they will.

He leaves whistling a song that his wife used to sing to his son.


End file.
